Situations exist wherein gaseous fluid compressors are subjected to variations in gaseous fluid inlet pressure. A drop in inlet pressure will normally result in a drop in output flow performance. For example, an airborne compressor will normally experience a drop in flow performance as the aircraft gains altitude.